


Small things

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: But I wanted to put the warning up there, F/M, It's more like 'dubcon', Love Triangles, Non-Consensual Kissing, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Everyone is used to being pushed around in Decepticon ranks. But then for some reason, when a human is introduced into the intelligence, Frenzy and Rumble realize that maybe they push things a little too far.





	1. Chapter 1

     The Decepticons didn’t really _need_ the human around. In fact, she was a burden left to the mini-cons. Frenzy and Rumble didn’t know how Soundwave felt about it. His comment was only that Megatron’s order for them was to ensure the human fulfilled her side of their deal. Of course, this meant she spent a great deal of time “guarded” by the cassetticons.

     “Why do you need this stuff anyway?” Frenzy demanded, lifting a food package up and sneering.

     “To get energy,  you dweeb,” Rumble snatched the package away and threw it at the human. She winced as it struck the side of her face. From the way she rubbed it, there had to be pain.

     “Do you two ever stop fighting?”

     “No,” Frenzy bit back, “Not each other, not Autobots and certainly not you.”

     It was easy to tease things that were smaller than you and as she ate, she usually didn’t respond to their prodding.

     “Humans are the _worst_ like what kind of name is ah-meee.”

     She swallowed and corrected, “Amy.”

     Frenzy was in a mood. He grabbed her arm and pulled, she didn’t respond except to look at him, “ _Aim-E_ maybe if you were a good shot.”

     “I’ve never been given a weapon, so how would you know if can aim?”

    Rumble could tell she was being very patient and gently trying to tug her arm from the vicelike grip of his brother. He went ahead and alerted Soundwave to Frenzy’s mood.

    “Please let me go.”

     Frenzy mimicked her, “Ennh, Pleeease let me go.”

    Rather than get angry she waited calmly, holding her arm up. There was going to be a scuffle for sure.

    “Do you want to kill me, Frenzy?”

   The human still kept that low voice but she looked right into Frenzy’s visor, “Why?”

     Frenzy was a little taken aback by that but remained quick to answer, “For something to do, that’s all.”

     “It wouldn’t take too long,” Amy told him, “I’m fragile and weak, you could just clasp your hand around my neck and snap it, and then what would alleviate your boredom with?”

     Frenzy’s mouth gaped open and his visor flashed red. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to kick around the human-like they were sometimes kicked around by fellow Decepticons. Luckily, before he could take her up on her offer, Soundwave stepped into the room.”

     “Frenzy: Separate.”

     The cassetticon made a noise and released her arm. She waited patiently as he walked over to Soundwave, knowing a lecture or a punishment was quick to follow.

     “Rumble: remain.”

     “Yes, boss.” Rumble looked at the human, not wanting to meet the dirty looks of his brother or the scrying optic of his host.

     It was only after they both left that Amy rubbed her arm where Frenzy hurt her.

     “You don’t scare easy, huh?”

     She didn’t respond, merely continued to eat.

     “Did he break it?”

     Rumble didn’t know what could break in a human but he knew he had to be delicate with them. Frenzy had been anything but. He walked to her and examined the arm his brother had handled.

     “He didn’t mean anything by it.”

      “Like scrap he didn’t,” Rumble spat out, “He wants to hurt yah and tease yah as much as I do. You’re going to have to learn that the smaller yah are around here the quicker you gotta be. Dodging hits and all.”

      “You two look after me.”

     Rumble didn’t want to admit it but they did, so he changed the subject, “And what are you doing telling Frenzy to kill yah? You know he will.”

      “He couldn’t, I think he’s just frustrated. I’d rather him take it out on me than someone I care for.”

      “Who do ya care for?”

      “Hmm, I suppose my crew and you two.”

     Rumble perked up at that. It was weird hearing from a human, “Us, why us?”

     Amy shrugged, “You’re good kids if a little rowdy.”

      “We get rowdier,” Rumble warned.

     Amy looked up at him, no sign of pain or fear on her face, “You’re hurting me, Rumble.”

     Rumble focused on where he’d been gripped her arm, scrap when did that happen, “Sorry.”

 

     Frenzy was not in a good mood when he came back to the recharge slab, “You did that to be alone with the human, calling Soundwave on me like that. Do you have some kinda crush?”

      “The only thing getting crushed is the human, she’s smart she thinks you hate her. That’s fine with me, you dork.”

     Frenzy frowned and watched as Rumble climbed up into his recharge slab.

He didn’t hate her. He just wanted to see her as spitfire and angry as they saw the first time she stood up to Megatron. Was she not as intimidated by him? That all they ever had against the humans.

     But he didn’t hate her and something in his processing said that he needed her to know that. Wanted it too. So he went to where her prison cell was and unlocked them.

     She slept on scraps of blankets and pillows to keep her warm, they were soft and nice as Frenzy crawled over them to get to her. Under all the cloth he couldn’t quite figure where her body ended and began so he just hit the lump he assumed was her.

      “Hey human, get up!”

     Amy jumped at his first hit and turned her head to look at him and murmured something, “We have a mission?”

     Her voice was different, high pitched.

      “Why is your voice weird?” Frenzy asked, a little distracted from his original goal.

      “I just woke up, what time is it?”

     She looked different with her hair down long and sleepy eyes.

      “What’s wrong you couldn’t sleep?”

     Frenzy didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way she was treating him right now but for some reason, he couldn’t tell her that. He pulled at her blankets.

      “Did you have a nightmare?”

     She let him have the blanket and made room for him and patted next to her. Was she seriously inviting him to share a recharge berth with him? But there wasn’t anything for him to recharge with here. Maybe there was some kinda secret to human recharging. Frenzy sat and frowned as she pulled a blanket over him.

      “What’s a nightmare supposed to be?”

      “Well, when you sleep or recharge your mind tells you nice things. But sometimes when you fall asleep it worries and those worries make you have bad dreams.”

     The human yawned and leaned back a little before looking up at him with shiny eyes.

      “I didn’t have a bad dream, did you?”

      “No,” she said softly, looking somewhere else but him, she leaned back against her pile and looked just as sleepy as she did when she first woke up.

      “Our personality chips usually defrag in our recharge cycle.”

      “Oh,” she blinked at him sleepily, “Is that why you’re here?”

      “No, I’m here to tell you I don’t hate you.”

     Amy frowned a little, “Yeah, of course not.”

      “I’m serious.”

     Frenzy couldn’t help it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer so she would listen and not fall back asleep. Her eyes widened as she was slung up and she stared into his visor.

      “Frenzy!”

     It was loud. Louder than normal. Louder than anything she’d ever shouted before.

      “Are you afraid of me now?”

      “No,” but despite her negative response, she pried at his digits to release her delicate arm from his vice-like grip.

      “How do you feel about me?”

      “I…I think you’re good kids.”

      “Kids? You think we’re children?”

      “Yeah, and Soundwave is your mom.”

      “We’re full-fledged Decepticons.”

     Amy looked a little concerned now, “So you don’t grow into the big ones?”

      “No, this is as big as we get, that’s why we’re called mini-cons.”

     Amy twisted her arm, trying to writhe from his grip, “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

      “Are yah only just now taking me seriously?”

      “Frenzy, you’re hurting me.”

      “Teachin’ a lesson that’s what I’m doing,” Frenzy grabbed the front of her shirt with his other servo, “You’re always so passionate around Megatron, all trembly and afraid and angry. What a dweeb, you need to fear us.”

     Amy dug her nails into his arm but it did little but chip them before she looked back up at him.

      “What do you want to hear?”

      “I don’t hate ya.”

     He didn’t want to hear anything from her but she still took it as a need to speak.

      “I don’t hate you, Frenzy,” Amy looked him right in the optics as she said it, “I’m sorry you felt that way.”

     He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, perhaps some mixed up code but he pushed the human down with that, still gripping her arm, still with a hand on her chest to pin her as he pinned her lips with his.

     Kissing a human wasn’t the same as kissing bots, that was for sure. For one, humans were much smaller and softer although they did have denta.

     She turned her head to escape the kiss and this time Frenzy was angry with her when he bit down on the soft exposed flesh of her neck. Amy cried out with anger and pain but no matter how hard she pushed against him, he wasn’t willing to back down and she wasn’t strong enough to change his mind.

     He wanted to say something, anything to relieve her expression of pain and confusion. But he could tell he did something wrong. Decepticon’s were pain and punishment but this human was something else, something hard to frame in his processor.

      “I don’t hate you.” He reaffirmed before crawling from her nest of blankets and cloth to lock her inside her room.


	2. Chapter 2

     Amy realized early on that you had to be patient with Soundwave. He would tell you when to report. He dictated as much to his own smaller versions of him. She was comfortable calling them children at one point in time. Not anymore.  
  
     He finally shifted back and demanded, “Amy: report”  
  
     She appreciated he never called her “human” like most of his partners in crime. Then again she was specific to his team. She carefully pulled the large chip from her purse, “Rumble and Frenzy distracted the enemy. I managed to extract the data.”  
  
     Soundwave delicately accepted the “chip” from her. It was like an iPad to her but to him, it was a small piece of machinery needing a gentle hand.  
  
     “Report: incomplete.”  
  
     Soundwave had his share of issues about her reports being too vague. To Soundwave there could never be too little information. Amy never seemed to know what information was important. Thankfully, he pointed at her shoulder to clarify.  
  
     “Injury.”  
  
     Amy didn’t want to lie, even to the group that called themselves ‘Decepticons’ but she had lied to get medical treatment, blaming her injury on the mission rather than the mini-con.  
  
    But that was to get treatment, Soundwave was Frenzy’s dad although now she wasn’t too sure of that.  
  
    She was quiet too long. Soundwave shifted and gave her his full attention which was never a good sign.  
  
     “You aren’t Frenzy’s dad are you?”  
  
     Wrong question, Soundwave was even more intrigued.  
  
     “Soundwave: Host. Frenzy: mini-con.”  
  
    “So, Frenzy isn’t going to get any bigger like you?”  
  
     Soundwave leaned back a little, “Negative.”  
  
    “So he’s a grown-up then?”  
  
    “Relevance to injury?”  
  
    Damn, she’d been hoping the change of subject was enough to distract the spy.  
  
    He was studying her body language, noticing the way she refused to meet his visor and hugged her injured side to her.  
  
     “Amy: reveal injury.”  
  
     Amy stretched the neck of her clothing out to reveal the crescent moon shaped ugly purple green bruise beneath her skin.  
  
      Soundwave leaned back and called, “Ravage.”  
  
      “It wasn’t him,” Amy blurted out, not wanting the little cat to be blamed.  
  
      Soundwave transfixed his visor on her. He wanted more information.  
  
      “Do...Does Cybertron have women?”  
  
     “Females once. Majority destroyed in war.”  
  
     “Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
  
      “Soundwave, Shockwave: destroyed.”  
  
      Amy felt a little less safe in that case. The idea that she was talking to the one who was responsible for murdering their version of her gender made her less likely to disclose. So she dodged the subject.  
  
     “Cybertronians can’t be attracted to humans can they?”  
  
     She didn’t realize how badly she wanted him to say no. But Soundwave just leaned back and folded his arms.  
  
      “Amy: dismissed.”  
  
     It worried her. There was a chance Soundwave didn’t care. Frenzy and Rumble were receiving a check up as it were and there was only Lazerbeak to watch her.  
  
     Lazerbeak was rather creepy in that he didn’t really like being seen. Until now she treated it as a game, to see if she could catch a glimpse of the bird.  
  
     But what if he wasn’t just a bird, trained for recon.  
  
     “Lazerbeak,” Amy called. Sometimes he came and sometimes he didn’t. Unfortunately for Amy, he came this time, flying to rest on her shoulder and making her wince in pain.  
  
     He turned his head so one eye was facing down as she looked up.  
  
     “What do I do about all this? Do you know?”  
  
    He didn’t respond, even with his normal ear-splitting screech.  
  
  
    “Lazerbeak get off of her you brainless port cover.”  
  
     Amy turned to see Frenzy stalking through the hallway to them. Lazerbeak practically knocked her over with his unexpected take off.  
  
     Frenzy swatted at him as he passed by. Amy was very good at remaining professional around him.  
  
     “Are you my guard now?”  
  
     “Yeah.”  
  
       Frenzy reached for her and she shielded her injured shoulder. He ignored her flinch and tugged on her elbow.  
  
      “C’mon, let’s go.”  
  
     “Where are we going?”  
  
      Frenzy tugged her along much like a child and she realized she was still deluding herself into believing he was anything but the robot that had feelings like a man and had wants.  
  
      Frenzy’s hand slipped over her’s, he was tugging relatively gently. She still saw it as a child’s crush and it broke her heart. Was this the first time Frenzy felt these things? Was it because they were relatively the same size? She liked him plenty before but now it just made her heart hurt to think about turning him away.  
  
     Amy screwed up and got attached. It was a reckoning.  
  
     Frenzy led her into a chamber she hadn’t seen before. Something that looked like a desk sat up in front of them.  
  
     “Recharge with me.”  
  
      Amy was confused, “What?”  
  
     “That’s what human’s do when they like each other right? So come on I’ll help you up.”  
  
     “Frenzy,” but she stopped herself. What would the Decepticons do if she denied anything right now? Would they hurt her crew? Her last family?  
  
     But Amy didn’t have to come up with an excuse as a loud booming tone echoed around them.  
  
     “Amy.”  
  
    It was Soundwave and it was the first time she heard him yell. Both she and Frenzy snapped to give him their attention.  
  
     “Return.”  
  
     Frenzy scowled but Amy squeezed his hand, “How do I do that, Frenzy?”  
  
     He’d never ordered her to do that before. But with quick steps Soundwave stalled over to them and picked her up, depositing her quickly into his cassette housing.  
  
     It was cold and metallic. Amy scrambled around for a moment trying to get her bearings from being pushed head over tea kettle. She pressed her face against the glass of his space, worried about Frenzy’s safety.  
  
     She couldn’t hear what they were saying but Frenzy scowled and climbed into the recharge chamber. Soundwave helped him set the timer.  
  
     Amy looked around and saw a bit of machinery she didn’t understand. When her fingers brushed across the array it lit, illuminating the strangely dim place.  
  
     “Amy: desist”  
  
     She nodded and leaned away from the array onto the glass. It was hard to see the outside world through the tinted surface. But she knew where they were going. 

 

     She was reporting to Megatron. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumble makes his move and asks Amy out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting screwed up for some reason.

     Soundwave admired the human objectively as an instrument against the Autobots. When she first came here, she was nothing more than a mere human. At one point, she threw herself in front of Megatron, teeth bared like Ravage as if her mere insignificant presence could dissuade their lord from his desires. Yet she bartered with the leader of the Decepticons. For each mission she completed, part of her team would be released to their own devices. 

     Now, the human calmed down from that first angry encounter Amy was tactical, always seeming to slip past Autobot contact. It worked in favor of the Decepticons as they didn't know she needed saving. Such a good hostage as well, she didn't entertain any idea that would have saved her and compromised her crew. All of her words were chosen carefully and she remained patient with most Decepticons, even when Frenzy pulled her up by her hair to save her from drowning. She certainly was a good study in human behavior and adaptation.

    In front of Megatron, she was rightly subservient. She sat on her legs, her eyes trained on the floor and her head bowed. Amy knew what Megatron wanted to see and hear from her but Soundwave could tell she didn't enjoy it. If there was anyone the human truly hated, it would be the leader of the Decepticons. 

     The leader in question was posturing in his chair as if it was a throne. For how much he insisted his size would intimidate the humans, he insisted on a flair for the dramatic around them. Soundwave stood observing in the back, guarding the door she would push back. Rumble waiting behind his leg, just in case the human tried something. They proved difficult to capture unless you were about their same size.

     Megatron leaned on his servo, “Soundwave tells me you’ve been injured.”

     “It won’t affect my performance, Lord Megatron.”  
  


     “I will be the judge of that," he sneered in response to the girl's confidence, "Show me.”

     Amy pulled the neck of her clothes to expose the bruise. From behind Soundwave could clearly see the teeth marks. 

     “I can hardly see that,” Megatron met Sounwave’s gaze. There was clear discoloration, something he'd normally assist him with visuals. But it was his leader's intent to humiliate the human with having her be roughed. But before he could give the order, Amy raised her other arm and with a violent rip and splitting seams exposed the full of her shoulder and most of her upper arm.

 

     Rumble flinched and Soundwave turned his helm to receive insight. The mini-con met his gaze and shared an image of Frenzy. Soundwave gave no acknowledgment physically, merely pinged his receipt of the message. It finally fit a piece into the puzzle. Frenzy was the culprit behind her strange behavior.  He transfixed his gaze to Megatron who smiled behind his servo. He always had a thing for outbursts, it explained Starscream. 

 

     "You look properly wrecked."

 

     "It looks worse than it feels, I am prepared for any mission." 

 

     “He also tells me you’ve been asking questions.”

 

     From the way her shoulders slumped, she didn’t want that information spread. She was a fool to think he’d keep it from him.

 

     “Yes, my lord.”

 

     “I have some questions of my own. One of my men did this to you, is that correct?”

 

     “Yes, my lord.”

 

     “Who?”

 

     Amy remained quiet. 

 

     “I’m beginning to question your loyalties.”

 

     “My loyalties are with my crew, Lord Megatron. I am only here to ensure their safety.” 

 

     Soundwave was grateful his master didn’t laugh with her confession. Her crew was rescued some time ago and were told that she was working for them. However, that knowledge stayed confidential save for the Decepticons in the room. To everyone else, the crew was still in Decepticon holds somewhere. 

 

      “I made a mistake, Lord Megatron,” Amy bent her head down, “I don’t believe anyone should be punished for it.”

 

      “Very well, human, you shall be punished for it.” 

 

      Amy moved so fast Soundwave almost didn’t catch her attempt to right herself. But whatever she was trying to say was interrupted by Megatron.

 

     “Don’t fret, dear Amy. I will not make your crew pay for your mistake. However, you will not be permitted to roam our halls freely.” Megatron smiled, “For your own safety.”

 

     Soundwave admired Megatron, without help from Autobots or her fellow humans, she remained in the palm of the warlord’s servo. Now there would be no distraction to his mini-cons. 

 

     “Rumble!” He barked out, “Escort our human prisoner back to the safety of her cell.”

 

     Rumble lurched forward, quick to act on Megatron's order. He helped the human up and dragged her from the room.

 

     He waited until they were out of Soundwave's ever-diligent hearing, “Frenzy did that to you, didn’t he?”

 

     Amy sighed and rubbed the sore side of her neck, “He didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

     “Stupid idiot, of course he did,” it was Rumble’s turn to get angry. “Why didn’t you sell him out? He can handle a punishment, you can’t.”

 

     “Please, Rumble you’re hurting me.”

 

     “Dammit, human,” Rumble pushed her into a more secluded area, a place away from the spying cameras. “You need to tell me what happened right now.”

 

      “No,” Amy fiercely met his gaze and kept a steady tone.

 

     “Frenzy was right. Listen, you can’t just fear Megatron here. You need to fear me.”

 

     “You think I don’t?” 

     Her voice was still even but she had to lean against the wall and his attention was drawn to her ugly flesh blooming color on her shoulder. The fabric of her top covering was torn enough to expose the lace of her under coverings. He didn't understand why but Rumble lifted the torn shoulder of her cloth to cover it.

 

     “You’re a moron,” Rumble released her and kept walking, “I can’t fix this. But I’m a few days, the big guys have something planned. I can free you then. It gives you something to look forward to. I mean, some quality time with me.”

 

     “Thank you, Rumble," she turned up one corner of her mouth in a grimace. 

 

     “But shut up about it. Don’t tell anyone, not even Frenzy.”

 

    She nodded then and allowed him to lead her back to her quarters. He made sure she had ample water, whoever would come and take his place wouldn't be worried about that. But the human wouldn't have to worry about keeping her promise, Rumble planned on doing his best to make sure Frenzy never saw the human ever again. 


	4. Chapter 4

     Amy waited patiently. Megatron always changed his mind, it was just a matter of surviving the waiting period. She didn’t have daylight, a phone or a watch to pass the time but she did have her own little methods. She overestimated how long she slept. Meals were sporadic at best. At worse they never came. She would kill for a shower as well. But the makeshift showers were outside her “quarters” so she just had to deal with smelling like moldy onions.

     She wasn’t allowed to see Rumble or Frenzy but occasionally Ravage would stop by and she would scrap off some paint flecks with her fingers and he would growl. But he would only come by when the larger Transformers were too busy. Amy wished that was far more often. Some of them had a tendency to stick their hands into her space. Skywarp being the main culprit. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she wasn’t like a dog or cat. His cold metallic fingers weren’t altogether comfortable. But she really didn’t have the heart to tell him so. He babbled to her about their enemy, the Autobots and his trine-mate Thundercracker who was also into human things although he wasn’t as forthcoming as Skywarp. Amy did her best to answer his questions, but Skywarp didn’t know that much about human things. So there was a lot to go over and no end to his questioning. When she heard the noise of the door unlocking, she wasn't really surprised by it. But it was Rumble who came through the door.

     “It’s been a week already?”

     “You look like garbage,” Rumble commented, “Like more than usual.”

     “Thanks, I guess I do.”

    “Hurry up. I had to bribe one of those lugheaded Constructicons to keep the base up for us.”

     Amy scrambled up with that, she hadn’t expected going _outside_ of the base was part of their little game.

     “We can go out?”

 _“I_ can go out. I figured it’d be nice if I had a human to blend in,” He didn’t call it a mission but he sure framed it like one.

     “I’m not really going to blend in with this,” Amy gestured to all of herself.

     “Whatever, we’ll get you fixed up.”

     Rumble at least didn’t comment on her smell. He seemed nervous as they moved rather quickly through the mechanisms of the Decepticon base. She was mostly healed and thankful that her boredom made her exercise rather than laze around.

     Suddenly, they were out in the salty air. The ocean churned around them from the machinery that lifted the Decepticon base and for once Amy’s lungs felt full of air.

      “Get on my back, we have to go.”

     Amy complied, used to following his orders. She wanted to sass him, but she had been cooped up for far too long in the Decepticon base alone to slip back into her habitual conversation with the cassette.

     Flying over open water was a little dizzying but thankfully relatively short when it came to their journeys as Rumble landed right on the coast. Amy surveyed her surroundings trying to pinpoint where on the East Coast they ended up.

     “Is this…are we in South Carolina?”

     “How should I know?” He had a point, “So, where’s the mechanic to fix you?”

     “Oh, uh I actually probably should have showered before we left.”

     “No problem,” Rumble had a tendency to sneer when he said those words, but Amy didn't take it personally.

     He looked around and Amy waited patiently for him to come up with a plan. If he told her, she would offer a counter plan. If he didn’t, she’d just have to go along with it.

     “Hurry up, Amy.”

      It really did feel like a mission. This was the usual, but where was Frenzy in that case? Or the other mini-cons?

     Rumble flourished his transformation seams to reveal his piledrivers. He sprinted to a building and engaged the springloaded end. Amy sighed and ran after him.

     It was a hotel room. Maybe this was an escape plan.

     “I’ll be back with your hardshell, what are they called?”

     “Clothes.”

     “Yeah, do whatever you want now.”

     Amy felt strangely numb. Was this seriously happening? Instead, she followed orders, just as she always had and stepped into the bathroom.

     Her clothes honestly should be burned with how much they reeked but she just shucked them off, saving some of the more important ones to be cleaned in the shower with her. It felt like she was rinsing off layers worth of Decepticon filth from her skin and she was grateful for the little bottles that hotels left in a new way.

      When she came out, Rumble was nowhere to be seen but people were starting to wonder about the hole in the wall. She ignored them and went for the phone in the room.

     She followed the instructions to dial out, quickly trying to recall the number of another crewmate. Just as she heard the ring, however, she also heard Rumble grouching at the people outside.

     Amy hung up quickly and spun around trying to look nonchalant as the Decepticon stepped through the hole he created in the wall.

     He stopped in his tracks when he saw her on the bed.

     “Hey, Rumble,” Amy tried not to look at the phone and give away what she’d been doing, “You came back quickly.”

     “Yeah, uh… you look like a fish human.”

     Amy took a deep breath trying to figure that puzzle out, “A mermaid?”

     “Yeah, those.”

     “Thanks.”

     Rumble threw the clothes at her and they didn’t quite make it.

      “You can throw food but clothes aren’t as easy,” Amy quipped, getting up to pick them up off the floor.

      The cluster that Amy expected compared to what she got made her pleasantly surprised. It was a dress, which wasn’t something she’d go for normally, but it wasn’t that bad. The bow on the front was a bit much.

     “You remembered shoes?”

     “What? You think I’m a goofball?”

     Amy laughed, “Yeah.”

     Rumble frowned, “Hey!”

    But she already scurried into the bathroom to put on fresh clothes for the first time in a week.

     When she came out Rumble was sitting awkwardly on the bed.

     “You ready?”

     “To do what?”

     Rumble leaned back and shrugged, “I wanna have a little fun, even if it is the lame human kind.”

      “I saw a boardwalk amusement park a little down the beach,” Amy tugged the bottom of her skirt and checked the back of it. She still hated the little pink bow on the front of her dress. “We could go there.”

     “Okay.”

     “What about our mission?”

     Rumble frowned, “What mission?”

     “Are you…?”

     Was Rumble just going to let her walk around with him? Amy’s mind swirled with the possibility of seeing her friends and family again. But what about her crew?

     “Yeah, and then we can just go home after.”

     There was that confusion again. Her home? But Amy shook it off, “Just to the Boardwalk then?”

     “Yeah, moron.”

     When Rumble said it, he seemed to not force it out like Frenzy did. It sounded more like a pet name than anything.

     Walking around casually with a Decepticon didn’t exactly help either of them blend in. But Amy didn’t really care. It was the first sense of normalcy she had in a while.

     “How many of my crew are left?”

     Rumble shrugged, “Just a couple. Megatron keeps tabs on them outside too.”

     Amy scratched her arm, “Oh.”

     Rumble kicked at the ground, “Why don’t humans get rid of all this organic stuff?”

     “The trees look nice, Rumble,” Amy responded gently, “Besides they provide us with certain things.”

     He shrugged, “What could you possibly need besides energy?”

     “Speaking of, how are you, are you low?”

     “Why?”

     It was Amy’s turn to shrug, “I figured I’d treat you to a cube.”

     “From what energy source? I can’t be causing trouble.”

     “Surprisingly, you can pay for things and people will give them to you.”

     “Pay?”

     “Yeah, I’m sure this tourist trap of a town has a gas station somewhere.”

      Rumble had to admit it was odd to watch her human in her natural environment, undeterred by war. They walked naturally through the streets, but humans sure did like to stare. He pulled her closer protectively.

     “When we take over Cybertron, I think we should make stuff like this.”

     Amy looked around, “Concrete?”

     “No, dweeb, trees and stuff.”

     “Oh, what would they transform into?”

     Rumble frowned, as he always did when Amy talked this way to him, “Energon cube dispensers.”

      “Ah, I’m sure when Megatron makes us all slaves and drains our world of natural resources he’ll keep that in mind.”

     Frenzy didn’t pick up on her sarcasm, “Yeah, probably. I wonder what it’ll be like.”

    Amy did her best not to point out it would be a miserable time for humans. Instead, she asked a nervous passerby for directions to the nearest gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you say things to yourself like "This will be fun, it's fine I haven't thought it out and then look at your word count and go "Oh shit I've gotten in too deep.
> 
> That was this chapter.


End file.
